


shattered into ash

by rems



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rems/pseuds/rems
Summary: WAKE UP (prologue)





	shattered into ash

**Author's Note:**

> tw for burning and also maybe a little gore? its not too bad i dont think

You come-to with iron on your tongue and slick on your hands. You watch the match drop almost in slow-motion, reach out to grab it before-  


Flame hits gasoline-soaked hoodie, heat reaching up to lick your hands. There's screaming and leaves crunching as he screams in pain and fear- you put bare hands on the fire to try and put it out. He's screaming and screaming, you smell burned flesh and hair and your head is ringing. You can feel the skin on your hands sizzling as it's burned along with him, your friend, your-  


The screaming stops. The fire cracks. You take your hands away and fall backwards, unable to look away even as bone is revealed under melted porcelain skin. You sit there until the flames die down on their own touching the shattered bones left among the ash and stink. You want to cry. You want to scream. You want to kill something.  


Instead, you gather the few shards of him that are left and walk with them far into the woods, setting them down carefully. You dig with your hands until you've made a big enough hole- set them inside, cover them back up. You place a stack of rocks on top, a marker. You sit there with him until night falls, and you curl up next to the rocks that signal the remains of your-

When you wake, you finally cry. You scream, punch the trees until all of your singed knuckles are split open and hit them some more. You deserve the pain, the blood, the gore. You kick over rocks, you throw things- it doesn't help.  


You start walking. You walk for hours until finally coming across a house- it's familiar. You run until-

Mattress. Dark room. Something on your chest? You look at what you're holding in your hands. A pumpkin. You jerk away, breaking off the stem on accident as you look around you, trying to get your barrings. Your hands are burned- how did that happen? You smell of gas and ash. You taste iron and you feel bits of something stuck between your back teeth. You spot Vince's camera across the room from you and scramble for it.


End file.
